narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Raging Blast
Regarding the Stat Box My apologies if I came off rude, but I am a bit annoyed to have an original work of mine altered and re-posted. To this end I don't legitimate rationale for having you remove the image, but I am willing to offer a compromise. If you can turn that page into a well written article chronicling the intricacies of your character, I will create you an original stat chart made specifically for you. A word of warning, you will make enemies quickly if you borrow anything on this site without permission. Also, thank you for removing the image. I truly appreciate it. --Kazeyo 21:15, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Indeed. Good luck with your character and any other projects you are working on here. Kazeyo 21:26, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey Just wanna say that, while they seem all assholes, most people around here are actually friendly and nice people when you get to know them :p. Sometimes, they can just get really worked up over something stupid, and I agree with Ten-Tailed Fox's statement on the Wind Transfer talk page, I don't give a fuck that it's actually "impossible", as long as you can be original and creative with it, I approve of it :) Kai - Talk 19:12, November 22, 2010 (UTC) 4 Tomoe Yo Rage, this is about your last comment on the Takai Uchiha page about 4-Tomoe. Yes, you have to delete the 4-tomoe sharingan. It has been stated that 3 Tomoe is the highest state the Sharingan can achieve outside of Mangekyo. To be blunt, yes it has to be removed. I understand you want to be original, we all strive to do so but we must also abide by canon.--I am the Fallen Death Sentence 20:35, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Software I use a vector graphics editor called Inkscape. Cheer! --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 12:01, December 5, 2010 (UTC) RP I'm not as good at explaining RP'ing, I have only done a handful of them honestly. Sorry I couldn't help more.--I am the Fallen Death Sentence 14:27, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Storm Release Give a good background to it, and sure you can use it. : And to the lengthy paragraph on your User page I can give you the reason behind all this. Not to long ago, none of the current rules were in order. Everyone was doing what they want ranging from "Food Release" to OP Pirate ninja's. Then along came some trolls, people flamed about characters like Seireitou Hyuga which ended up in the characters total deletion. We were raided twice before, which is never fun. The rules to stick by the canon, while not being to overpowered came into play. And to the whole physics thing, yes Physics doesn't often apply in the Naruto world but it does apply with Advanced Natures. You cant go against the fact that Lightning+Water can make a storm or Fire+Water cannot make a idk.... pickachu. Also to the AU thing, if we allowed AU's then everyone could just do what they want- pretty much defeating any in placed rules. --I am the Fallen Death Sentence 14:52, December 5, 2010 (UTC) heh only if my writing partner agrees to return too--ようこそ地獄へ - "Yōkoso jigoku e."'' ("Enter the Hell of Darknesslover") 01:39, December 13, 2010 (UTC)'' User:Achrones150. I write all my main stories with him. And on the note of DBZ wiki fanon wiki that place needs to be cleaned up. -.- I saw some article on "the sons of freeza"--ようこそ地獄へ - "Yōkoso jigoku e."'' ("Enter the Hell of Darknesslover") 23:23, December 13, 2010 (UTC)'' RE:Joint RP WHat do you mean by 2 groups of characters?WanderingShinobi 00:34, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I see what you mean. Alright, I have no problems with that. Do you want me to make one of the individual characters, or both of us work on two? RE:RE:RE:Joint Rp Im all for it. I take it you want me to create the one known as Shisai?Balance is EverythingUser Talk:WanderingShinobi 20:03, December 15, 2010 (UTC) No, its fine. Ill work on that character in a day or so. Balance is EverythingUser Talk:WanderingShinobi 17:37, December 16, 2010 (UTC) RE: Shisai The Iron Sand isnt an over-power, trust me. People have worse things on here. If Im notified about it, Ill change it. However, I would love to hear you suggestions for any Advanced Natures. Balance is EverythingUser Talk:WanderingShinobi 21:55, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Alright, Ill begin reading that and edit into Shisai's history. I think it should be a fame sort of thing. Like, Shisai has the Iron Sand, Anashi could have something that makes him famous. Also, just to point out, the section in Anashi where Lthey fought, and even with elemental jutsu, it was a tie"... Shisai doesnt use a Chakra Nature, and one would be curious as to how someone not yet out of the Academy could uses Nature Transformation. You may want to fix it. Balance is EverythingUser Talk:WanderingShinobi 06:15, December 18, 2010 (UTC) If you mean by less careless, you mean he doesnt kill every opponent he meets, yes I can do that.Balance is EverythingUser Talk:WanderingShinobi 17:59, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey #2 Hey, Raging Blast. Long time no speak. Regardless, I was wondering if you could inform us back at DBFanon as to whether or not Frieza Sama is PTSN. With regards, Mr. Not a Krillin Fan 09:23, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Answer well to answer your question, everyone has their own stories and characters here on the naruto fanon, some people come together to create one continuity, while others perfer to work alone. There are also fanon rps that related to a particular story line and there are non-fanon rps that can happen between any two rpers or their characters just for fun, so you don't need to follow any one particular stoyline, and you can create your own characters as long as they exist in your fanon and don't contradict the works of other, so what am trying to say is that u can either make u own stories or team up with someone to create a story, the choice is up to u. I myself have participated in various rp's and storyline here, but for now im trying to create my own set of characters to be used in only my stories and naruto fanon world, this way i can take my time in making characters. if u have anymore questions then ask me, i'll be around here for a while, and also ignore that sasuke uchiha page that was made by another user a longtime ago...........--Big Evil 16:08, December 25, 2010 (UTC) RE:IQ Yeah, I have an IQ of over 140 and that was only in fifth grade (I'm in ninth now); I'm sure it's increased since then. Actually, I've been asking my teachers if I could take another. If you'd like to take an "unofficial" IQ test, go here: http://www.iqtest.com/ Ciao~ —TheJokerCards (talk | | requests) 00:23, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Ok Look Teiou has a Low level Bijuu (Three Tails is only powerful near water), not full control of the rinnegan (if you read the article) and he's a Kage so of course is stats are almost all 5. So no he isnt overpowered, he's powerful but has limits on his powers.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|''' 楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 15:04, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :Not every character exist in everyones universe, Each user is allowed to have their own story lines thus their own set of Bijuu, its not breaking canon because this wiki allows for stories to take place way after the canon of shippuden and thus new host. Example of this is my character Tenmu Yue it says in his background that he's the next host after naruto turned like 45. And you have the option to not roleplay with someone who has the same Bijuu as you, as that would create a paradox.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|' 楽しい''']] (talk to Fenix!) 15:18, December 28, 2010 (UTC) sorry sorry but i can't help you there since i don't visit the forums at all, as i prefer to make my characters here as well as use them here, you'll have to ask somebody else, who is an active user of the forums, I suggest asking one of the admins here on the site.......--Big Evil 15:38, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :It means that you have replied or made a post in that thread.--Jet'ika (Talk | ) 06:15, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Image Deleting It is against our rules to edit a page that belongs to someone else if it is not helping. Unless User:Sasuke Uchiha! specifically told you to take it off, please do not remove content of other's pages. --- Illuminated Void 21:08, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :Believe me, if I could, I would. However, our rules state that if they do not use a second account while on OUR Wikia, we are not allowed to ban them. --- Illuminated Void 22:30, January 7, 2011 (UTC) ::The picture stays. I already rollback'd it. --- Illuminated Void 16:13, January 8, 2011 (UTC)